Permafrost
Permafrost A Mutual Defense Pact between the Siberian Tiger Alliance and the New Polar Order PREAMBLE The Siberian Tiger Alliance and the New Polar Order Confirming the desire to live in peace with all participating peoples and governments, and desiring to strengthen the peace between their respective alliances. This pact will publicly and formally declare their agreement to defend themselves against external armed attacks. Giving knowledge to any potential aggressor that attacks would be met with firm resistance and neither alliance stands alone. This pact will confirm the desire to strengthen efforts for collective defense. Also, allowing for further defense for the preservation of peace and security in these two great alliances. Have agreed as follows: ARTICLE I The two respective parties involved, are obligated to desist from any act of violence, aggressive action, and/or any attack on each other individually or jointly with other powers. ARTICLE II The two respective parties involved, when felt necessary, will remain in open discussion between one another when an outside threat is known to potentially harm the other. Both parties will stand by one another to deter armed attacks. Suitable measures should be taken that will develop and maintain the appropriate means to deter such attacks and steps should also be taken in the consultation and agreement to implement said treaty and further its productive purpose. ARTICLE III The two respective parties recognize that an armed attack on either party’s nations and/or territories under administrative authority, at the time of the attack, is dangerous to the peace of both alliances. The assisting party will act to meet the common danger in accordance to its charter/constitutional process. Said parties should maintain open communication with one another to decide the best suitable action to take when the defense of one of the parties is in dire need of help. Nations need not ask for military or financial aid. If defense is self sustaining, allied party should let it be known that help is available if needed and will be received upon a request for it. This pact recognizes that both parties have the duty and responsibility to their own safety first and allows any present conflicts to be resolved/put under control before any assistance is given. The respective parties are not obliged to offer assistance should either signatory alliance become involved in a conflict via other treaties with other alliances or blocs. Either signatory alliance may offer assistance in such an event but any assistance would be voluntary. ARTICLE IV This treaty is concluded on the terms that both respective parties will be bound 24 hours upon the approval of both respective governments. It also states that, should either side take direct military action against the other (not including rogue attacks), the treaty will be terminated 48 hours after incident occurs. In the event of termination, both parties shall state their cases in their respective embassies. Should both sides come to an understanding, the termination may be canceled. Upon termination, a public announcement should be made by proper authorities in the Cybernations forums. ARTICLE V This Treaty shall be ratified by the Siberian Tiger Alliance and the New Polar Order in accordance with their respective constitutional processes and will come into force when announcements of ratification have been made via public announcement on their respective forums and the Cybernations Forums. Signatories Signed for the Siberian Tiger Alliance: *Crown Prince Mishka of Tygaland, Supreme Chancellor *Uhtred of Norse, Chancellor Consilium Tigris: *Nicky Firenight of Zulchep *Pezstar of Pezstaria *Mingle of Mingle-and *Logan Alexander of Rakari Signed for the New Polar Order: *AlmightyGrub, Emperor *Zbaldwin, Regent *Arctic Penguin, Imperial Liaison *Dajobo, Minister of Truth *Not Sane, Minister of Plenty *BraveNewWorld, Minister of Love *Fallen Fool, Minister of Peace *Jwetzel, Deputy Minister of Truth *CwC, Deputy Minister of Plenty *Jphillips, Deputy Minister of Love *DarthActorbass, Deputy Minister of Peace Category:Treaties Category:New Polar Order